Antebellum
by Spiraet
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger encounters with the leader of the Snatchers once again. Scabior/Hermione AU. DH Movie-verse.


**A/N: Watching DH was an unforgettable experience. It was breathtaking, mind-blowing with amazing actors and actress. And who was that witty, memorable, dark but in some way ****really**** attractive man in the movie? Scabior, yes. And who was he really after? Hermione, yes. I sense some really serious new shipping here.**

_We meet again_

_In the Dark corridors_

_Of our heart_

**Antebellum **

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Hermione Granger's shout echoed as she stood in the entrance of the Ravenclaw dormitory. Alecto Carrow's wand made a beautiful curve as it contacted with the cold stone, enjoying one second of rest till Ronald Weasley's hand reached it. Alecto winced, but the red-haired boy already hit her with a well-aimed stunning spell, knocking her unconscious.

The pair exchanged a silent look. Then simultaneously, they started to run in the midst of the battle which at the very present was fought in the windy, ancient corridors of Hogwarts.

Catastrophic was an aggeration if they wanted to describe the School. Along with the fact that huge chunks of stones and walls were missing, windows were broken and random people were constantly flying above their heads; menacing, black-hooded Death Eaters blared hundreds of curses which hit some people and objects with a flashing power.

"We have to warn Harry!" screamed Hermione to Ron as they passed a fanatically howling Trelawney.

"…don't have time, 'Mione!" Ron shouted back, face pale with determination. "Who knows what was left from Moaning Myrtle's bloody lavatory!"

The girl had to agree with him. Time was always a problem when it came to saving the Wizarding world and her heart was so weary and tired from the violence and blood that she was quite proud of herself not to collapse. As she looked around she had to remind herself that it was not a dream, but the harsh and cold reality: Hogwarts, the only protected place in whole Britain, was invaded by Voldemort's and his army. Only willpower kept her from being like a loudly weeping child, calling for her parents, for teachers, for anybody who can actually save them and return everything to normal.

Ron catched her hands and suddenly she felt a sudden wave of warmness, the sweet warmness of hope as it spread through her hands and body to her very soul and mind. The boy smiled at her while running, squeezing her hand and when Hermione reacted they have already arrived to the second floor.

"_Confringo_!" shrieked one of the Patil twins who was fighting with George Weasley on her side, opposing Dolohov, at whose legs lay a seemingly dead Cho Chang. The Death Eater blocked but was actually hit by the jinx that the older Weasley shot. They also catched a glimpse of Neville and Luna who were throwing a cactus-like plant to Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Come on" muttered Ron who managed to turn his head away from his brother. Hermione felt a passionate, heartbreaking sympathy toward Ron and wanted to bury him in her embrace and tell him that everything will be alright; but they reached the bathroom and surprisingly found two people there.

They spotted the white-faced, half-collapsed Lavender Brown and the growling Greyback who could not see them, but most likely smell them.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

The werewolf landed on the floor with a big thump. Ron opened his mouth to make a compliment and send Lavender far away when several strong-handed claps interrupted him.

"Wonderful aim and most spectacular results, sweetheart. Although If I were you I would have started with something stronger. Werewolves are so erratic, if you know what I mean."

Lavender simply fainted.

Ron and Hermione span around.

The man –Scabior, if Hermione's memory was correct- was leaning elegantly against the opposite wall, just next to a shattered window making his face even more twisted. His face was as arrogant as ever, his wand in his hands, dark eyes watching them intently.

"You bloody son of a…" Hermione silenced Ron with putting her left hand on his shoulders. Making the Snatcher furious won't do any good for them. The priority was entering the Chamber of Secrets, not fighting with some random Death Eater.

"Oh, Ginger learned to listen to you," the man voice was thick with irony and sarcasm. "May I ask how did you teach him all of those polite manners?"

She ignored him.

"Look, we don't want to kill or harm you," Ron growled."At least not unnecessarily. Please leave."

There was a dramatic pause as Hermione and the Snatcher exchanged a cold, unnerving look.

Then the man started to laugh, his roar of laughter filling the tiny lavatory.

"You don't want to harm me?" He stopped, his mouth still twitching up for a grin. "Love, considering how old you and Mr. Freckles are I doubt you would win in a duel."

"_Stupefy"_ shouted Ron with outrage but the man was quicker and stepped aside, just behind an immense mirror.

"Ron, please, please, stop this!"

"What the bloody hell is…"

Hermione heart stopped as she saw Greyback moving really much awake towards them, growling as menacingly as ever. Ron stood up just in front of Hermione, probably to shield her; but the next thing happened so quickly that she didn't even had the chance to squeak.

"_Impendimenta_" said a low, silken voice. Ron fell backwards, and did not move.

"RON!"

Greyback tossed her back at the ground, but grabbing her wand and threw it behind his back, leaving her weaponless and completely on her own.

"Don't leave the other wand on the ground, Greyback" ordered Scabior coldly. "Dearest Penelope Clearwater might want to use it."

Hermione felt a strong hand lifting her chin.

"Now, Miss Granger" his voice was a whisper. "We will take a trip to the Dark Lord."


End file.
